1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable display for a data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable data processing devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (xe2x80x9cPDAsxe2x80x9d) and programmable wireless telephones are becoming more powerful every day, providing users with a wide range of applications previously only available on personal computers. At the same time, due to advances in silicon processing technology and battery technology, these devices may be manufactured using smaller and smaller form factors. Accordingly, users no longer need to sacrifice processing power for portability when selecting a personal data processing device.
Although processing devices with small form factors tend to be more portable, users may find it increasingly difficult to interact with them. For example, entering data may be difficult due to the absence of a full-sized keyboard and reading information may be difficult due to a small, potentially dim Liquid Crystal Display (xe2x80x9cLCDxe2x80x9d).
To deal with this problem, devices have been produced which physically adjust to an xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d position when in use and an xe2x80x9cinactivexe2x80x9d position when not in use. For example, the well-known Motorola(copyright) Star-TAC(copyright) wireless telephone flips open when in use, thereby exposing a telephone keypad, a display and and earpiece. However, when this device retracts to an xe2x80x9cinactivexe2x80x9d position, the keypad, display, and earpiece are all completely inaccessible.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved, adjustable data processing display for a data processing device.
An apparatus is disclosed comprising: a data processing device; a swing arm having a first end and a second end, rotatably coupled to the data processing device at the first end and rotatable through a specified angle from a first position to a second position; and a display rotatably coupled to the support arm at the second end, the display being in a first viewable position covering a first set of input elements when the swing arm is in the first position and being in a second viewable position exposing the one or more input elements when the swing arm is in the second position.